Waktu
by Banjir TomatCeri
Summary: Kado kecil dari para Panitia Contest BTC II untuk para juara 3 dari masing-masing kategori dengan penname, AsaManis TomatCeri, Trancy Anafeloz, dan Nta-unfinished. Semoga senang dengan pemberian sederhana kami. Selamat membaca Savers.


standard disclaimer applied

_Lucifionne_ Proudly Present

_**Waktu**_

Pairing

SasuSaku

Warning(s) :

The Romance/Drama typed, Semi Canon, Typo(s), Oneshot, Lil' OoC, Bad EYD, DLDR.

Summary :

Ada waktu, di mana Sasuke menampakkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. Ada pula waktu di mana Sakura ikut tersenyum melihat lelaki yang dicintainya bahagia di sampingnya.

Dedicated for :

Juara 3 dari kategori '_**Canon**_'dengan penname '_**AsaManis TomatCeri**_' yang berjudul '_**Ulang Tahun**_'

X

X

X

_**Waktu**_

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur—di mana di atas kasur tersebut, ada seorang lelaki yang tengah terlelap sambil bergumul dengan selimut tebal hangatnya. Lelaki itu tak bergeming, meski tidurnya sedikit terganggu dengan getaran kasur yang disebabkan oleh Sakura. "Sasuke-_kun_, ayo bangun!"

"Hnnnnhhh," gumam Sasuke malas. Setelah itu makin mengeratkan tangannya pada guling yang dipeluknya. "Sakura, jangan berisik."

Sakura lalu memutar bola matanya, "Ya ampun Sasuke-_kun_, ini sudah jam sepuluuuhhh! Mau tidur sampai jam berapa lagi?" Sakura berusaha menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke—"ayo bangun!"—tapi gagal.

"Tidak mau."

"Ckckck."

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, suami tampannya ini memang cukup sulit untuk dibangunkan dari tidurnya. "Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_~ hari sudah siang."

Mau tak mau, Sasuke pun membuka matanya yang masih sangat ngantuk, Sasuke juga heran mengapa Sakura tetap bisa bangun pagi padahal tadi malam mereka bergadang bersama hingga pukul dua malam. Sasuke masih ingin tidur, tapi entah mengapa jika ia mendengar rengekan sang istri, rasanya ia tak tega dan langsung saja mengikuti keinginan wanita yang telah jadi pendamping hidupnya ini.

Sasuke berbalik lalu menghadap Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Senyum puas terlihat mereka di wajah Sakura, puas karena berhasil membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya.

"Akhirnya kau—"

Hup!

Belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh wanita berambut _pink_ ini masuk dalam pelukannya, membawa wanita ini tenggelam di bawah satu selimut yang sama.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berontak dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan, kau mengganggu tidurku saja." Sasuke menyandarkan wajahnya di sekitar leher Sakura. "Aku masih ingin tidur, Sakura."

Sakura berhenti memberontak, kali ini dengan gerakan halus tangannya, Sakura mengusap pelan kepala Sasuke yang tertutupi rambut _raven_-nya. "Kau sudah tidur cukup lama, Sasuke-_kun_," gumam Sakura. Sesekali mendaratkan kecupan di kening Sasuke. "Hari ini hari Minggu, lebih baik menghabiskan waktu bersamaku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan," saran Sakura. Tangannya belum berhenti memainkan helaian biru tua Sasuke. Lelaki ini pun masih menikmati hangat di lembah leher Sakura. "Ayolahhh, daripada menghabiskan waktu seharian di atas kasur, iya, 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, agar ia dapat melihat wajah sang istri. "Hn ... kau dan aku, seharian menghabiskan waktu di atas kasur ... kurasa itu lebih menyenangkan," ucap Sasuke santai, kilatan aneh juga tampak di mata hitamnya.

"Dasar mesum!" pekik Sakura sambil mencubit pelan lengan Sasuke. "Sudahlah lepaskan aku, terserah jika kau masih ingin tidur," ucap Sakura dengan rona kemerahan di wajahnya.

"Bercanda," bisik Sasuke sambil beranjak bangun dari posisi sebelumnya. "Ayo, habiskan waktu libur bersama." Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang mendaratkan satu kecupan panjang di kening Sakura. Kening yang bisa dibilang lebar ... membuatnya lebih mudah untuk diakses Sasuke. "Sepertinya aku mencium bau gosong."

"HAH!" Sakura terkejut dan langsung melompat dari atas kasur. "Sup ayam tomatnya! Sup ayam tomatnya hangus!" Sakura segera berlari keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan suaminya yang hanya bisa terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah konyolnya.

"Sakura, Sakura ... kau ini ada-ada saja."

.

.

Sakura menatap nanar kepada barisan roti dan setoples selai nanas yang terletak di atas meja makan. Mulutnya mengerucut, kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke yang tengan mengolesi rotinya dengan selai. "Ayo makan."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak mau."

"Sudahlah, sup yang tadi lupakan saja."

"Mana bisa aku melupakannya! Itu makanan favoritmu, Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura.

Ekspresi wajah istri dari Sasuke Uchiha ini begitu sedih. _Padahal hanya gara-gara seperiuk sup saja_, pikir Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, aku juga suka roti."

Sakura masih terdiam.

"Ayo makan."

"Nafsu makanku sudah hilang."

Sasuke menatap istrinya datar, kemudian bangun dari duduknya, kini mengambil tempat di samping Sakura. "Ini," Sasuke menyerahkan roti yang sudah diolesi selai, "makanlah, nanti kau sakit kalau tidak mau makan." Sakura menggeleng lagi. "Mau kusuapkan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura kembali menggeleng. "Hn ... baiklah." Sasuke lalu memakan rotinya, membuat Sakuran sedikit kecewa. Harusnya, sebagai suami yang baik, Sasuke terus memaksanya untuk makan! Bukannya—

"Hn," Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Masih tersisa tiga senti roti yang belum dilahap habis di bibir Sasuke, dan kini Sasuke ingin Sakura mengambilnya. Tentu saja juga menggunakan bibirnya.

Malu-malu, Sakura pun merapatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke, lalu menggigit ujung roti yang diberikan Sasuke melalui bibirnya.

"Bagaimana, enak 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk. _Kalau begitu cara makannya, apa pun pasti jadi enak_, ucap Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Mau lagi?"

"Eh?"

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" pekik Sakura seraya berlari mendekati suaminya yang bersusah payah mencuci pakaian dengan sebuah sikat dan deterjen bubuk. "Apa yang kau lakukan, heh?"

"Seperti yang kau bilang, menyikat baju agar nodanya hilang."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, frustasi atas tingkah lelakinya yang begitu asal-asalan saat membersihkan pakaian kotor di depannya. "Bukan begitu caranya, Sasuke-_kuuun_, tapi begini," Sakura meraih sikat dari genggaman tangan Sasuke. "Perhatikan baik-baik!" Sakura menggosokkan sikat yang sebesar kepalan tangan itu pada pakaian kotor yang sebelumnya telah dibasahi air, menyikatnya dengan satu arah dan sesekali menambahkan bubuk-bubuk sabun cuci. "Begini caranya."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih mau melanjutkannya?" tanya Sakura sambil membasuh tangannya dari buih-buih sabun.

"Hn."

Sakura lalu menatap tubuh lelah sang suami di sampingnya, keringat tampak membasahi pelipisnya, mata lelaki ini juga tampak sayu—sepertinya sedang pusing. Melihatnya, Sakura jadi tak tega.

Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kuuun_, maafkan aku ya! Ya ampun kau sampai kelelahan begini. Hihihi!" ucap Sakura sambil menyeka peluh di pelipis Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha ini hanya diam menikmati sentuhan lembut sang istri, kepalanya juga terasa berat. Ia kelelahan setelah tadi mengepel seluruh lantai rumah sebelum Sakura memintanya untuk mencuci baju. "Apa ada lagi yang harus kukerjakan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Istirahat saja dulu ya? Kau tampak berantakan."

"Hn."

"Ayo!" Sakura menarik pelan tangan Sasuke dan membawanya ke tempat dimana mereka berdua bisa beristirahat sejenak. Sekedar menghilangkan penat yang memenuhi diri mereka berdua.

.

.

"Ini untukmu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memberikan segelas jus tomat segar pada sang suami yang tengah bersandar di ayunan taman belakang rumah mereka. Taman keluarga Uchiha yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga melati dan tanaman sayur-sayuran. "Ayo diminum!"

"Hn." Sasuke meneguk jus tomat buatan istrinya, setelah itu kembali menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya di ayunan.

"Kau tampak begitu kelelahan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura menyadarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. "Maaf ya, hari ini aku memintamu untuk membantuku membereskan rumah," gumam Sakura di dada Sasuke, "kupikir akan menyenangkan. Tapi ternyata kau jadi tersiksa begini! Hihihi.""

"Hn. Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Tapi kau tampak begitu menderita, Sasuke-_kun_," Sakura bergurau sambil memainkan kain baju Sasuke yang sedikit lembab.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jemari Sasuke kini bermain di helaian merah jambu Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mandi saja?"

Tubuh Sasuke seketika menjadi segar mendengar saran yang baru diucapkan Sakura. "Ide bagus."

"Hihihi. Tapi sebelumnya ... kau harus membantuku merapikan taman ini!" ucap Sakura yang seketika membuat tubuh Sasuke melemah. "Ayolah, Sasuke-_kuuun_~ taman ini sudah dipenuhi semak belukar! Mumpung hari ini kita libur!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal. "Hn. Terserah."

"Aku janji setelah ini kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau!"

Sasuke melekatkan keningnya di kening Sakura. "Pastikan bau keringatku benar-benar hilang setelah kita mandi nanti." Seringai jahat muncul di bibir Sasuke.

"Hihihi!" Sakura terkikik pelan. "Tenang saja, Sasuke-_kuuun_, kau akan mendapatkan garansinya jika aku gagal!" tantang Sakura. "Baiklah ayo bersihkan tamaaan!"

-FIN-

Terima kasih atas partisipasi Anda dalam _**Kontes Banjir TomatCeri II**_. Selamat atas kemenangannya di kategori ini.

Salam hangat panitia

_Lucifionne_


End file.
